


The Prince and The Scout

by ZynoZello



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dean is a prince, F/M, Fluff, Mary Never Died, Medieval AU, Reader has a backrgound, Reader-Insert, angst i think, sort of DA universe, theres elves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZynoZello/pseuds/ZynoZello
Summary: The Royal Family is threatened once again and after 300 years, your family is called upon once again for protect the princes. You are to protect Prince Dean, but will it lead to romance as you slowly lose your sense of purpose.





	1. The Journey There

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a universe based off of Dragon Age, so that's why it's openly accepted that your sister is lesbian okay okay

  
When you had received word from the castle that there was a plot against the Prince, you had quickly grabbed your satchel and called your horse before riding to the castle. It would be a long trip, and feel even longer with the lack of sleep but the Prince’s life came before all.

You may be wondering, why are you so important that they would send word to a scout three days away from the Kingdom? Well, this would not be the first time your family had saved the line of the Royal Family. About 300 years ago, your ancestor had saved King Alistair who established your family as protectors to be called upon if the family needs to be taken away and hidden. From that point on, every child was trained in the ways of the rogue. You had taken on the Way of the Assassin, while your younger sister was training to be a Ranger.

It was beginning to darken when the first inn in hours had came into view, and you couldn't help but sigh in relief. You had hoped to restore the power your family name had once held, which has now became something of a fairy tale, made to scare children into behaving. Every time you heard your surname tossed around, you felt anger boil. Your family has had a permanent seat at any negotiations between the King and any of his guests, though that seat is usually left empty, and even the homeless, rebellious children’s word would be held highly. But you had to keep under control. Blend in. Let no one know of your presence. That is two of the many rules that guided your family through the years.

As you guided your horse towards the stables, you couldn't help but admire the cozy little inn. It was of course, wooden as would be any other inn in an adventurer’s story. The thought caused you to snort, as your sister’s love of tall tales had stuck with you. She would go on and on about her stories, many including a princess and a great warrior to save her. She would then sigh in a dreamy way before quietly saying she would love for a great warrior to come and save her. You would then tell her that you both have too much responsibility for romance.

“Maybe you do,” she would say, sitting back up. “If anyone would save the Royal Family again, it would be you.”

You would laugh, saying, “what if you have to save a princess?”

She would squint her eyes. “There is no princess in the family,” she would have said, “and if they eventually have one, she would be too young for me.”

“You’re only 15, Vivvy,” you would reply before bringing her into a giant hug.

The memory caused you to smile and you made a mental note to get her something while travelling.

You dismounted your horse and secured him into his stable before heading into the cozy inn. The interior was lit by the fire quietly crackling in the middle. Doors lined the walls, probably leading to the rooms and at the far end, the inn keeper lazily leaned on the table where she would normally greet guests.

It wasn’t long before she noticed you and put on a wide grin, complimenting her elven features. “Ah, hello,” she said and attempted to pull a cheerful tone, but nothing could hide the exhaustion drowning her voice.

You offered a sympathetic smile and approached, pulling out your coin pouch. “I need a small room for the night and I have a horse in the stables,” you said.

“I will make sure your horse is tended to in the morning,” she replied, “it’s three silvers.”

You nodded and paid before she lead you to your room. Like the rest of the inn, it was a cozy. It had a cot settled against the wall and a simple nightstand with a candle stationed on it, burning contently as it lit the small room. You throw your satchel down and shrugged off your cloak before falling into the cot, glad to be off your horse.

-

You had said a short goodbye to the elven woman before setting off again, hoping to cover even more ground with the whole day. Though, you would not get careless. There were dangers everywhere, especially off the roads where more monsters roamed, prowling for their next prey. Unfortunately for you, you had never even looked into the basics of rangers, which would be handy if you were to run into any beast. You might not have been able to tame them, but you would be able to dissuade them for long enough that you could escape.

Though, it was long past noon before anything dared to attack you and it was a simple wolf, easily taken out by your arrow. The rest of the way was quiet in terms of animals, but your thoughts soon drifted between searching for an inn or setting up camp. You settled on camping when the sun had set and there was no sign of an inn.

You quickly set up the camp and plopped down next to the fire while your horse ate his apples. You looked at him and smiled. “I know, it’s been a long trip,” you said and he replied with a grunt before moving onto another apple. It wasn’t long before you retired to sleep.

-

Before you set off the next day, you had made sure all your weapons weren’t dull. If you arrived too late, you would have to make sure you could fend off any attackers. After that, you were on your way.

It was around noon when the walls surrounding the town and castle came into view. It seemed peaceful enough, which caused you to feel slightly relaxed and slow your pace into a trot.

Many scents filled the air coming from the farms and the meadery. Mead would be welcome, but you could not make a detour at such a vital moment.

You soon arrived at the gates, and weren't too surprised to see your cousin, who was accompanied by the younger prince.

“(F/N), good to see you,” he said, giving you an off grin. He had trained as a duelist and probably one of the best fighters within your family, so, you weren't surprised by the fact he was chosen.

“I would say the same, but these are not the best circumstances, cousin,” you stated, offering a forced smile.

He let out a laugh. “You always see the negative, my dearest cousin,” he said.

You swatted him as best you could, saying, “I am no young lass.”

“We should head off,” the prince intervened, not bothering hide his concern for the threat on his family.

“Of course, my majesty,” your cousin replied before looking towards you, “take care.” And with that, he set off.

You watched him for a while before guiding your horse towards the stables. You dismounted and handed him off to the stable boy. You entered town and headed straight for the castle, making sure to blend in.

When you arrived at the castle, you had to take a second to admire that grand walls and spires. Banners hung proudly, presenting the family crest along with their colours.

You took a deep breath and entered the large building. The interior was just as grand, not even the entrance room lacking any decoration or furniture. But you couldn't let yourself get distracted. You swiftly walked to the servant standing in the doorway that separated the entrance from the rest of the castle.

“(F/N)?” She asked in a soft and formal voice.

“Yes,” You replied curtly.

“Please, follow me,” she said and began to lead the way. “Queen Mary and Prince Dean are awaiting you in the kitchen.”

“What about King John?” You asked, feeling nervous at the lack of information about him.

“The King has been killed, but we have managed to keep it from the kingdom,” she said as she opened a door.

You nodded and entered the kitchen, where the Prince and Queen waited. You bowed before them, saying, “your majesties.”

“I am glad you're here,” Queen Mary said, walking swiftly towards you before taking your hands into hers, “we had feared the worst.”

“It was a long way, but I would not abandon my purpose,” You replied.

“I understand,” she said before letting go of your hands and taking a step back. “You should take the servant’s tunnels to get out.”

You furrowed your brows. “Do you fear there will be an attack?” You asked.

Queen Mary gave you a nervous look before saying, “if I'm to be honest, yes.”

That's when a guard burst through the door, yelling out, “we’re under attack!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO this sucks

  
As soon as the guard had let out his warning, you grabbed the prince’s arm. “Let’s go,” you said before attempting to pull him towards the entrance of the servants’ tunnels.

“I can’t leave my mother!” He cried, looking towards Queen Mary.

“You must,” she said, glancing back at him. “I will meet you if I survive.”

“You will,” he said, “let me fight with you!”

You tugged on his arm in probably a far too aggressive manner for a prince, causing him to look at you. “Look, you’re next in line for king, so, no way in hell are you going to sacrifice your life,” you said, looking dead in his eyes. “And I have to do my damned job.”

He looked desperately to his mother who only offered a sad smile. “Go and make me proud,” she said before turning to the guard. “Help me fend off any who get this far.”

You pulled the reluctant prince into the servants’ tunnels, not daring to look back. As soon as you were both in the tunnel, you sealed the entrance, getting a glance of the invaders. The crest was familiar but you dared not dwell on it now. You quickly lit a torch and turned to the prince who looked distressed.

The torch lit his face with an orange tint, giving you a chance to take in his features. He was devilishly handsome, for a prince.

You pushed any thoughts of attraction and pushed past him, looking forward into the long and dark hallway. “We’d better hurry,” you said, glancing back at him. “We’ll have to go on foot. It'll be too risky to get a horse.”

You set off at a swift pace, the prince following closely behind. “Where will we even go?”

“A friend’s.” You replied. You knew it was vague but it had to be. Alyana isn't exactly the most law-following woman.

“Uh-huh, vague is never good.” The prince commented.

You groaned internally. This would be a long journey.

-

It was an hour or so before you had made it out of the castle and into the alleys of the town.

You pulled a cloak out of your satchel and threw it to the prince. “We need to hide your identity in our travels,” you said before taking a look around. “Does your city have sewers?”

He quickly clasped the cloak around his neck and put the hood up, effectively covering his face. “Yes, why?” He asked.

You grinned. “I hope you don't mind dark and dank places, your majesty.”

He gave you a long shocked look. “You're kidding?”

You let out a laugh. “Not at all.”

-

Your footsteps echoed throughout the long empty tunnels. The only other noise was the water flowing from a distance.

“This is disgusting,” the prince commented.

You let out a dry laugh and cast a glance back at him. “Welcome to your new life,” you replied before returning your gaze in front of you.

“So, is this a friend of yours? Or _a friend_?” He asked.

You glanced back at him with a confused expression. “What do you mean by _friend_?” You replied.

“You know what I mean by _friend_.” He said.

You made an ‘o’ with your mouth as you realized what he meant before turning into a smirk. “Well, you’ll have something to think about,” you replied.

You could hear him grumble and simply chuckled.

-

It wasn't too long before you had made it out of the sewers and began travelling. It was quiet for a while until sunset started to set in.

You guessed you had a good half an hour of travel before you had to set up camp, if you didn't have royalty trailing behind you. Well, he wasn't actually behind you. He was surprisingly able to keep in pace the whole journey.

“You are surprisingly well paced, your majesty,” you said, casting look at him.

“You don't have to keep calling me ‘your majesty,’” he said with a groan.

You slowed to a stop and stared at him. “Look, let's set this straight,” you said, “I am your guard, nothing more, nothing less.”

He smirked. Maker, he's handsome. _(Y/N) Valier, you must get a hold of yourself!_ You mentally scolded yourself and turned away, continuing on your journey.

Once the sun had disappeared beneath the horizon and the sky was consumed by darkness, you began to set up camp.

“I assume you can start a fire, your majesty,” you said, setting up the prince’s tent.

“Of course I do,” he said with a scoff.

Once you were finished with the tents, you quickly checked on the prince, who had, surprisingly, created a roaring fire.

You settled down beside the prince, setting down your coat before hand and retiring your weapons.

“Got any family?” He asked, looking at you with a curious expression.

You glanced at him, briefly meeting his eye. “The Valier family has grown greatly and there are more than anyone can count,” you said, “well, aside from the keepers.”

“Okay, but what about immediate family?” He asked, smiling slightly.

You returned your gaze to the fire. “It's just my father and my sister,” you said, “I had a mother and brother but we lost contact with them months ago.”

“And that doesn't bug you?” He asked, obviously shocked by your casual demeanour about the subject.

“Valiers die more often than most,” you said, daring to look him in the eye. “We have enemies and we do dangerous missions. We have accepted our fate.”

“And you're just okay with dying?” He shouted, throwing his hands up.

“I was brought up to protect, I have no other purpose,” you snapped, “we are weapons, that is all.”

“You're people!” He yelled, standing up, forcing you to tilt your head back to look at him.

“You would not be alive if we thought that,” you growled, “the whole world would be enslaved.” You stood and grabbed your things before looking him back in the eye. “Do not care for me, nor mourn for me, for I am already dead.” And with that, you headed to your tent, hoping sleep would steal you away.


End file.
